<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Blows of a Friend, Not a Foe by TimMcGee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225214">The Blows of a Friend, Not a Foe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimMcGee/pseuds/TimMcGee'>TimMcGee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Not Another D&amp;D Podcast (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Returning something borrowed, Spoilers, Spoilers for End of Campaign 1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimMcGee/pseuds/TimMcGee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Moonshine's legacy is way more than bringing dragons back to Bahumia. Beverly shares their legacy through Crick hospitality and returning what he borrowed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alanis &amp; Thiala &amp; Ulfgar Trueaxe, Moonshine Cybin &amp; Hardwon Surefoot &amp; Beverly Toegold V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Blows of a Friend, Not a Foe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is taken from the song by Emily Axford and inspired by the sheer amount of love and kindness she/Moonshine showed everyone. Also inspired by <a>Strlitzien-gwaechs</a> drawing of Thiala along with their animatic <a>Two Birds</a></p>
<p>Not intended to be a redemption for Thiala but rather a way for Alanis and Ulfgar to get a chance to mourn who she once was and who she could’ve been. I had debated writing this with Moonshine, but I thought Bev would fit better because he had her amulet and a similar journey.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Flying back to Gladeholm over the healing Bahumia, where destroyed forests are blossoming back with life and the raging river has calmed, letting the new pools and waterfalls appear. The Heroes only catch glimpses of it from where they’ve collapsed together on the ship’s deck, the crew cheerily rushing around them as they pilot the Stormborn home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the floating city comes into view, the Heroes rise with groans as various joints pop and crack, as the battle’s weight tries to push them back down, as Erlin’s and Bev’s last bits of healing magic does nothing to relieve the exhaustion that deep inside. The Stormborn docks and the courtyard is silent as first the crew descends followed by the Heroes with Alanis and Ulfgar in their arms, silently counting and coming up short.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The standoff is broken by Egwene tackling Erlin and Beverly in glee with the rest of their families following shortly, breaking the silence with shouts of joy and relief. The crowd starts slowly clapping before quickly building up into a roaring applause that shakes the city as more and more people join in. They won. The Heroes live. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If anyone had thought the party the day before was wild, that is nothing to the celebration that raged for the next two days. The Heroes are swamped briefly before they’re hoisted up and carried into the city, healing magic and blessings pouring them as people express their gratitude and thanks. There are times where the party flags as people pass out that allows the Heroes to catch quick naps before the party starts up again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s towards the end of the second day as the knowledge truly sinks in that they’re safe, that the world is saved, that they can begin to rebuild, and the party truly begins to die down that Beverly notices. Beverly makes his way towards the picnic tables, looking for Hardwon and Moonshine, not quite ready to be away from them for very long. Fully entering the park, Bev is able to spot them quickly along with a flash of Alanis as she disappears into the trees, her purple robe standing out against all the greens and browns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beverly goes to call out to Hardwon and Moonshine, but falters when he spots Ulfgar sitting a ways behind them, partially blocked by the trees. Ulfgar morosely fiddles with the large tankard in front of him, occasionally taking a large swig whenever there’s a loud burst of chatter or laughter. Then a passing group of drunks loudly sing, “Ding-dong the witch is dead!” and Beverly understands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were celebrating someone’s death. Yeah, someone who was truly irredeemable in the end, but Beverly remembers the memories Thiala showed him, the memories, while tainted by her anger and pride, still showed the closeness of their group. A group much like his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at where Alanis disappeared, Beverly thinks back to those alternate timelines she showed them, how many times she tried to save Thiala in some way, how even her ancient alternate still looked briefly heartbroken at the shattered remains of Thiala’s sword. How close they must have been when they saved the world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking back towards Ulfgar, seeing him walk away from the celebrations, Beverly thinks back to Galaderon when Ulfgar, free of the mind control, fled, how Ulfgar leaped off the ship to go fight her with the hope that he’d be able to break the curse on her, how tired he was coming out of the gem the first time, how Ulfgar looked with a mix of jealousy and regret at Hardwon as who freely showed his emotions despite the ‘walls up’ chant, the same look of regret that was in his eyes as he and Alanis left to fight Thiala that final time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loud laughter draws Bev back to his family. Simply watching Moonshine tilt their head back as they laugh with one arm thrown around Jaina, who’s faintly blushing as she gazes up at them, and the other arm petting Hardwon as his head rests in their lap, Bev reflects back on their adventure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remembering the kindness Moonshine continually showed their enemies, embracing them rather than fighting as she did with Ulfgar, Pendeghast, and Telaine. Remembering the forgiveness Moonshine showed people, giving Marabelle and Deadeye a peace that had been so long denied and giving them a happy ending simply because everyone deserves a chance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe, everything ok?” Beverly startles as a hand touches his shoulder, quickly reaching up and gripping his amulet, before relaxing as he registers that it's Erlin. The moment Bev relaxes his grip on his amulet, he knows what he wants to do, and hopefully, it’ll work out. Smiling brightly, Bev laces his hand with Erlin’s and pulls him towards the forming cuddle pile as Moonshine and Hardwon callout to them, “Yeah, Erlin. Everything’s great!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Morning light shines through the trees into the small meadow hidden in the forest, lighting up the small wildflowers and the two wary figures stepping through the treeline. Alanis warily takes in the tranquil scene in front of her as she absently fiddles with a crumpled piece of parchment while Ulfgar stands at the ready next to her, hand gripping his ax. Cautiously stepping further into the meadow as nothing nefarious happens or appears, they take in the little hidden oasis that someone sent them to for some reason.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A polite cough from behind has Alanis whirling around with magic flaring in her hands as Ulfgar whips out his ax with rage beginning to bulk him up. Beverly sheepishly raises his hands in surrender as JawJaw ducks behind him as he registers his note fluttering to the ground and the battle-ready reactions. There’s a moment of stillness as they all regard each other before Alanis lets her magic fizzle out, rolling her eyes in exasperation, “Beverly, this really isn’t the time for one of your goofs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! No, I wouldn’t- well I would but this isn’t what I- it’s not why- ah, um right so you see-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh! Give the kid a break, Alanis,” Ulfgar approaches Beverly, clapping him hard on the back, “So where’s Hardwon and Moonshine hiding? We havin’ like a picnic or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, ah, I-I wanted to, ah-” Alanis makes a questioning noise as they watch Beverly take something small out of the bag JawJaw had been holding and after a moment of awkward fiddling with it, takes a deep breath, and gives it to Alanis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh! There was no need to be nervous! We’re always thankful when fans give us gifts-” Ulfgar barely begins thanking Beverly for his gift when he is cut off by a harsh, sobbing gasp from Alanis. Concern wars with rage as Ulfgar looks at Alanis collapsed on her knees with emotions warring on her face as she stares at Bev’s gift in her trembling hands. Before rage wins out, Ulfgar sees what Alanis is holding and freezes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What-what...where did you- it was- it looks like- why?” Alanis stutters out as she looks from Thiala’s restored amulet to Beverly, tears only being held back by the shock and confusion. Ulfgar gently places a hand on Alanis’ shoulder in support while they look to Bev for answers. Taking in a deep breath, Beverly stills his fiddling hands and plants his feet as he explains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I know Thiala was truly unforgivable in the end but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt that she’s dead and everyone is celebrating that fact. You fought together for much longer than my friends and I have, and I know how close I am with Hardwon and Moonshine and-and if there’s one lesson I’ve learned from them in these last 3 months is that everyone deserves kindness. That...that includes even after they die...because everyone is missed. So-so I wanted to give you something to remember her by when she was still good, when-when you loved each other, when she was happy. Because she-she was happy with you, I saw that in her memories, it was her pride that got in the way...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ulfgar collapses next to Alanis, puts a trembling hand on Thiala’s amulet, and begins sobbing. Alanis looks at Beverly with tears silently streaming down her face then buries her face in Ulfgar’s shoulder to hide the sound of her sobbing as Beverly finishes, “I think you deserve the chance to mourn who she was, to bury the part of her from when you were happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beverly watches as Alanis just slumps into Ulfgar and Ulfgar wraps her into a hug all the while holding hands around the amulet as they mourn, as they release their anger, their hurt, their grief in this little meadow away from prying eyes. Quietly stepping away, Beverly goes back by the trees and settles, pulling out the journal and reading through it as he pets JawJaw, giving Alanis and Ulfgar the time and space they deserve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beverly is halfway through one of his favorite entries about Erlin’s various adventures, absently tracing the doodles Erlin put in the margins when Alanis’ raspy voice calls for him. Seeing Alanis waving him over, Beverly quickly makes his way back, relief flowing through him as he takes in their relaxed forms even as they wipe away tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, was that ok? I just wanted to-EEP!” Beverly squeaks as Alanis and Ulfgar both reach out and yank him down into a tight hug, whispering thanks into his hair. Ulfgar pulls out of the hug first, roughly wiping away tears, before whispering to himself, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Walls up, walls up</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ok, Kid, Alanis, what should we do with it now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We-we should bury it. Lay her to rest right here. She-she would’ve loved this place,” Alanis says looking at the peaceful meadow, hidden away from prying eyes. Ulfgar huffs in agreement before reaching out and carefully plucking a daisy, softly smiling as happier memories come back to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh, remember when she-she made those flower crowns way back after Moonstone? Heh, she was so happy-happy when we wore them for the rest of the day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha, I’d-I’d forgotten about that,” Alanis snorted in amusement as the memory comes back to her, “Oh, man she got so mad when-when that, fuck what was his name?... Duncan! Duncan Pebblepots! Remember? She had just finished gathering fresh flowers and had just set them down for literally a second, they were gone and next thing we knew she was stomping back covered in mud while carrying him while he clutched the mangled bouquet?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ulfgar erupts into laughter and Alanis laughing quietly as she fiddles with the amulet before looking seriously at Beverly, “Seriously thank you, Beverly. I-I never expected to-to have a chance to have closure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beverly just gives Alanis another huge hug that Ulfgar joins. Surveying the meadow, Alanis picks out a small patch surrounded by wildflowers and pooling her magic, carefully scoops out a fairly deep hole, piling the dirt safely away from any flowers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quiet settles over the meadow as they all kneel around the hole with Alanis gently holding the amulet in her hands. With a nod from Ulfgar, she carefully places it in its final resting place, sitting and taking one last look, Alanis scoops a handful of dirt and drops it in. Burying her friend as she once was, not how she ended as. After the first couple of handfuls from Alanis, Ulfgar joins in, being careful not to scoop up too much in one handful, he begins burying his little sister, not his jailer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they pack the last of the dirt in, Alanis and Ulfgar sit back looking lighter, tilting their heads and enjoying the warmth of the sun, the chirping of birds, the slight breeze, finally feeling free of their prisons. Beverly enjoys the peace and seeing some weight lifted off their hearts, but looking at the bare spot on the ground, he wonders if he can do something to fill it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could I- could I try something?” Alanis and Ulfgar look at Beverly in confusion before they see him gesturing towards the grave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, Beverly, you’ve-you’ve given us something I didn’t- I never- we couldn’t- we-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Kid. Go for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a soft smile, Bev reaches out to Melora, to Pelor, to Bahumia until sunshine blooms in his palms before gently touching the rough patch. There’s a large flare of magic that flows out of Bev, ruffling his hair playfully as it spills out, filling the entire meadow before gently sinking into the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a moment of silence before Beverly bounces to his feet, delighted that it worked, as Alanis and Ulfgar trade slightly baffled looks before also standing. There’s a minute of polite silence from the duo as they watch Beverly flip between beaming happily at the ground to beaming at the surrounding meadow. Just as Ulfgar goes to ask Beverly about what he was trying to do, the ground starts trembling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alanis and Ulfgar barely have a chance to begin panicking before hundreds of flowers begin bursting from the ground and growing rapidly. Gasping in awe and delight at sunflowers growing all over the meadow, even in the space they’re standing in, making them move out of the way with huffs of laughter, Alanis watches as Beverly and Ulfgar quickly get swallowed up in the sunflowers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the sunflowers begin slowing as they start to reach their full height, Alanis feels a long-forgotten but still aching familiar calloused hand gently grasping her own, giving her a squeeze. Gathering Bev, they make their way to the edge and take in the new sight of what had been a simple meadow but now is a beautiful flower garden. Seeing that Alanis and Ulfgar aren’t going to be leaving anytime soon, Beverly politely says his good-byes, ready to make his way out of the forest before riding JawJaw back up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ulfgar pulls him in for a back cracking hug before releasing Beverly and ruffling his hair as Alanis pulls him in for a hug, simply saying, “Thank you. Just thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Making his way towards their lunch table with an extra bounce in his step, Beverly smiles brightly as Moonshine spots him and calls out a greeting bringing everyone else’s attention towards him. Swiftly getting lost in the hugs, ignoring how everyone loses an edge now they’re all together while defecting most of the questioning about his whereabouts, Beverly eventually finds himself sitting between his boyfriend and Moonshine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Erlin is drawn into Hardwon’s storytelling, Moonshine leans down to talk quietly with Bev, checking to make sure everything is actually alright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Young Bev, where were you? Is everything ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah, yeah, Moonshine. Promise. I was...just returning something I’ve been borrowing. Something you taught me,” Bev nudges Moonshine. Moonshine laughs in delight before wrapping him and Erlin in a giant hug, “Oh bring it </span>
  <em>
    <span>IN</span>
  </em>
  <span> youngin!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Moonie, what’s-what’s happenin’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Hardwon! Get in here!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My headcanon, mainly cause I can’t exactly remember what exactly happened, is that Ulfgar went to Thiala for help with the Crick Rot and while in her care discovered her plans and attacked her first, so that’s how he got captured.</p>
<p>The Band of Boobs will eventually find out what happened but for now, they're just celebrating they lived.</p>
<p>Thank you to my kind and delightful friend and editor so finding all the weird, random errors I always miss.</p>
<p>Thank you everyone for comments and kudos :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>